the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
DMG Entertainment
DMG Entertainment is a Chinese media and entertainment company with holdings and operations across motion pictures, television, comic book publishing, gaming, next-gen technology and location-based entertainment. The studio's most recognizable films include Looper (2012) and Iron Man 3 (2013). History DMG Entertainment began as a film production company that was founded by Dan Mintz, Bing Wu, and Peter Xiao. In the late 2000s, DMG began distribution of non-Chinese films in Chinese theaters, including Twilight and Knowing. Film production was added to DMG's portfolio in 2009, and its first production was The Founding of a Republic (2009). DMG also contributed to the productions of Looper (2012) and Iron Man 3 (2013) and distributed the films in theaters in China. DMG became involved with Looper as Endgame Entertainment's Chinese partner. After the companies closed the deal in January 2011, changes to film production included casting Chinese actress Summer Qing and setting part of the film in Shanghai. DMG's involvement allowed it to distribute the film in China at the same time as its international premiere, where there was usually "a blackout period" before non-Chinese films could be screened in China. While Chinese regulators did not grant Looper official co-production status, DMG's involvement with Looper as a Chinese company permitted its distribution of the film. Variety reported, "That means that the film could be considered domestically Chinese, which can provide the same benefits as a co-production." DMG also contributed as a production partner for Marvel Studios' Iron Man 3, though Disney and DMG withdrew plans to apply for official co-production status in China. Despite the withdrawal, DMG's involvement resulted in inclusion of various Chinese elements such as the casting of Chinese actor Wang Xueqi and footage shot in Beijing. The companies also edited a different version of Iron Man 3 to be distributed in China. The version included a scene with actor Fan Bingbing and "bonus footage specifically for Chinese viewers". Variety reported that the company benefited from "strong connections" with Chinese government officials and the state-run film enterprise China Film Group. The trade paper said, "The journeys of 'Looper' and 'Iron Man 3' were not exactly smooth, with questions over whether they would qualify as co-productions, which enjoy vital benefits in distribution, immunity from blackout periods and a far greater revenue share." Mintz said DMG's involvement with the films has helped validate its approach to the Chinese film market. It was announced January 29 2018 that DMG fully acquired the comic publisher Valiant Entertainment, which it previously held 57% ownership. DMG had a deal with Valiant to produce five movies based on Bloodshot and Harbinger. Upon acquiring the whole of Valiant, DMG forced founding President and CEO Dinesh Shamdasani out of the company. Filmography *''Twilight'' (2008) – theatrical distribution (China) *''The Founding of a Republic'' (2009) – co-production *''Knowing'' (2009) – theatrical distribution (China) *''Go Lala Go!'' (2010) – co-production *''Killers'' (2010) – theatrical distribution (China) *''RED'' (2010) – theatrical distribution (China) *''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' (2011) – theatrical distribution (China) *''The Eagle'' (2011) – theatrical distribution (China) *''Beginning of the Great Revival'' (2011) – co-production *''Love You You'' (2011) – co-production *''Priest'' (2011) – theatrical distribution (China) *''Repeat I Love You'' (2012) – co-production *''Looper'' (2012) – co-production, theatrical distribution (China) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) – co-production *''No Man's Land'' (2013) – co-production *''Transcendence'' (2014) – co-production, theatrical distribution (China) *''Point Break'' (2015) – co-production, theatrical distribution (China) *''Collide'' (2015) – co-production *''Terminator 2 3D'' (2016) – theatrical distribution (China) *''Blockers'' (2018) – co-production References External links * Category:Film distributors of China Category:Film production companies of China Category:Companies established in the 1990s Category:1990s establishments in China